


That time when Mathias discovered he has a captain kink

by eatdicksnass69



Series: 100+1 times Flynn Faiwind was glad STD's aren't a thing in azeroth [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Powerplay, Teasing, dom!flynn, mathias is horny, oh captain my captain, sub!mathias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatdicksnass69/pseuds/eatdicksnass69
Summary: Flynn and Mathias had a fight and things could get really... tight for the spymaster
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: 100+1 times Flynn Faiwind was glad STD's aren't a thing in azeroth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198340
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	That time when Mathias discovered he has a captain kink

’’Keep her steady Melli, we’ll be seeing shore in no time!’’

Mathias heard the captain’s voice shout from the ratlines. He strategically ignored it, shuffling maniacally through a pile of paperwork stretched across the small wooden table one of the crewmates had set up for him on the main deck.

_’And of course, captain Fairwind has been assigned to your expedition seeing how well you two had cooperated in the past’_

Damn that Proudmoore lady. He knew she meant well and that it was rude to speak ill of your superiors, but right now the last thing he needed was to be stuck with Fairwind on a mission. It has been about a week since their fight, and a big one of that, yet none of the sides seemed to be making any attempt of coming to terms with the other.

It surprised him, that. Usually, the swashbuckler would give in within a few hours after their fights but then again both he and the spymaster himself had said said stuff they weren't really proud of. So, back to the boring filles it is. If the other man made no attempt of apologizing, why should he?

’’Capt’n! Capt’n come ‘ere I need yer attention’’ a sailor yelled in a thick pirate accent.

Mathias didn’t watch the man slide down the ratline effortlessly, like it was nothing nor did he watch him hop on the main deck with a low grunt. And he definitely didn’t notice the thin linen shirt he was wearing being half opened, exposing just enough of his gorgeous tanned, sweaty chest. What he did notice and was solely focused on was the very informative letter sitting in his desk.

’’What’s the word toby? We are not going to the wrong direction, are we?’’ he asked out of breath with the usual crooked smile, the one the spymaster so wanted to sweep off his face. He wiped some sweat off his sticky forehead, focusing on the gnome.

Mathias allowed his eyes to travel the pirate’s figure. Oh dear light, he looked good; covered in sweat, face and neck flushed, half-exposed chest moving frantically as he tried to regain his breath. Mathias released a shaky breath, trying to keep his composure and calm the heat threatening to build up to his low stomach. He will not allow the pirate to have such an... effect on him, he couldn’t. But the man was standing right there providing everything the spymaster needed.

When was the last time they had been intimate with each other? Two weeks ago? Maybe even longer. He hadn’t realised just how much he missed, how much he craved the captain’s touch. He wanted to feel his hot, sweaty body on top of him, his moustache tickling his neck as he bit the sensitive flesh there earning some sounds the spymaster was not very proud of. He had missed his lips, dancing hungrily against his own as he rubbed his thick, hard, erected member against his tight pants, providing just enough friction to drive him insane. And, oh, how much he needed some friction right now. Anything would suffice.

He kept reading and rereading the same letter trying to focus on anything but the sailor lying not twenty feet from him.

’’How’s the paperwork, spymaster?’’ a familiar voice called from above him, stopping him dead in his tracks. He slowly looked up, a wave of chills overcoming as he met the gaze of the voice’s owner. He cleared his throat.

’’Quite informative… captain.’’ He answered, something going off inside him as he called him that.

’’I can imagine…’’ his voice was low barely above a whisper, making the other man draw in a sharp, shaky breath. He smelled of sea salt and sweat, the heat radiating off him intoxicating to the man. ’’I don’t suppose we were… distracting you, were we?’’ he said, lips curved into his infamous smirk. His voice was doing things to him, things the spymaster didn’t dare to admit. It was stern, deep and it had a commanding tone. He had a commanding tone. And this new dominant side of him was making Mathias crazy.

’’Distracting me, captain?’’ he said in a low, shaky voice. Light, he was really affecting him. He had always taken pride in having control of the situation, always knowing what to expect, what to do. And yet there he was, at the complete mercy of the pirate, aching, silently begging him to do anything, anything at all.

’’Yeah, you seem to have… quite the problem’’ he said his gaze falling to the man’s lower belly before returning to Shaw’s, not a flinch in his serious expression.

’’ _Sir_ , I-’’ he tried but no possible excuse came to his head. The man smirked leaning forward to Mathias’ table, hands grasping each side. ’’You find sailors attractive spymaster?’’ he whispered in a low voice, his face inches away from his. ’’Is there some part of you that gets off watching them work? Watching their hands work, their sweaty, filthy hands groping the ship’s ropes?’’ Mathias shivered with each word leaving the captain’s mouth. He was deliberately torturing him; he knew it was no sailor that had gotten him to this state. He wanted to see the man bleed, make him ache. The spymaster gulped audibly, shaking his head no.

The man stood still, eyeing the spymaster up and down. The other man was looking at him, feeling the pirate’s hot breath against his cheek. Why wasn’t he saying anything? ’’Huh…’’ he muttered. ’’My mistake then... Pardon me’’ he said, pulling away in a swift movement, leaving the other man standing there.

Had he just… left?

He exhaled loudly, trying to process everything, feeling his… problem pulsating, under him. He knew there was only one way he could fix it. He didn’t dare question it and since the captain would be of no help… Well to hell with it. He got up and walked to his chambers as swiftly as possible, trying to be discreet, praying that no one would be able to see his flushed state and of course his rock-hard erection.

He reached his chamber, quickly opening the door and collapsing against it, inside the safety of his bedroom. He unzipped his pants hungrily, freeing his hot, red cock. He wasted no time, taking himself in his hand, pumping his heat not bothering to muffle the blasphemy that left his mouth as he did. Waves of pleasure overcame him as he thought of the conversation he had with the captain moments ago. A moan escaped his mouth as the memories flood back to him feeling himself getting close already. He continued pumping faster now, as fast as he could, small breathy moans escaping every now and then.

A knock on the door interrupted him, making him draw in a sharp breath of surprise. He weighted his options in his head, hand still wrapped around his leaking cock as a second louder knock was heard. He sighed frustrated, stuffing himself back to his pants as best as he could, opening the door.

The man outside was leaning against the wall of the door a small smile on his face. He was only looking at the man before him, not uttering a word but letting his gaze travel to the spymaster’s body; his restrained cock, flushed chest and finally landing on his lips. It stayed there, flickering between his lips and his gaze making him softly bit his lip. Mathias studied the man’s face, his dilated pupils, crooked smile and the dominance in his stare. He had him wrapped around his finger without even uttering a word.

’’Flynn I-’’ he started before the other man crushed their lips together. It was messy, wet but the spymaster found it perfect, remembering how much he had missed it. Flynn was a great kisser, he had gathered. Their tongues collided, fighting for dominance as Mathias moaned into the kiss, Flynn slowly guiding him inside, closing the door and pining him against the wall without breaking the kiss. ’’Flynn…’’ Mathias pulled away, gasping for air as Flynn moved to his jawline.’’ It’s captain for you…’’ he whispered biting softly at his neck.

’’Capt-’’ he tried to say before his words turned into a moan as Flynn grasped his swollen, clothed member. He felt his smirk in his neck as he did so, his hands expertly unbuckling his belt and throwing it on the ground. Mathias drew in a sharp breath as Flynn wrapped his hand around him, pulling him out of his pants. His touch felt wonderful and he hasn’t even begun doing anything in particular.

’’Now tell me, spymaster, was it a sailor you were staring at?’’ he asked breathlessly his mouth returning to Mathias’ neck, hand slowly beginning to pump him. Mathias couldn’t form any word for the life of him, his eyes closed shut. ’’I think I asked you a question.’’ Flynn pressed, his face inches away from Mathias’, making him feel his hot breath to his cheeks.

’’No, c-captain’’ he said as best as he could. Flynn let out a breathy laugh. ’’Good’’ he replied and Mathias felt a thumb rubbing his slit, making him whine in pleasure, buckling his trembling hips forward. Flynn retreated his hand from the man’s cock to spit on it, pumping him at a quicker pace now. Mathias felt his dick him pulsating against Flynn, feeling him everywhere. His mouth on his neck, sucking on his adam’s apple, one hand roaming his bottom other wrapped around his swollen dick. He was feeling waves of pleasure overcoming him, knowing his reliece was close.

’’And what were you looking at spymaster? What’s got you all hot and bothered?’’ He asked in between kisses. ’’I want to hear you say it…’’ he whispered to his ear, earning a quiet moan from the man. ’’It was you, captain’’ he said in husky voice, revealing all the pleasure he was receiving. Flynn chuckled. ’’Getting off of your captain, huh, what would your superiors think?’’ he whispered biting softly at the spymaster’s ear. ’’It doesn’t seem that professional to me, don’t you agree?’’ Mathias was gone. He wasn’t listening to anything the man was saying as waves of pleasure started building up from his cock. ’’Flynn I’m… I’m close…’’ he breathed out. ’’Of course you are. I can feel your swollen cock twitching.’’ The man had probably kept talking but Mathias heard none of it. He felt his muscles tensing, his whole body aching before finally a wave of pleasure overcame him sending goosebumps in its way as he came all over Flynn’s hand, a broken moan escaping his lips.

Flynn kept pumping his as he rode out his orgasm, moans and whines coming out of his mouth. As he felt his breath evening out a bit the man softly guided him to his bed, both collapsing there, out of breath. Mathias felt his heart rate slowing down, as the other man wrapped his arms around him. It was such an innocent gesture and at his state, he found it sweet. He run a hand through the pirate’s messy hair as he felt something rubbing against his thigh and looked down to see the captain’s very visible erection. ’’Would you like some help with that?’’


End file.
